


The Exhausted Man

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook flees from his crew after he is attacked. He eventually comes across Wendy and befriends her. He conceals his true plan as he tries to rest and avoid his crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exhausted Man

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook scowled after he walked out of his chamber. His shoulders slumped as he struggled to remain awake. *Peter Pan crowed near my window all evening again. I couldn’t rest at all* he thought. Captain Hook saw Mullins and the rest of his crew. He still scowled.

‘’You should get more sleep, Captain Hook,’’ Mullins said. He frowned at him. ‘’You should be tossed overboard if you’re useless. I should be the captain instead of you,’’ he muttered. 

‘’WHY ARE YOU ALL STANDING INSTEAD OF WORKING?’’ 

‘’I guess you’re not too exhausted to shout, Captain Hook,’’ Mullins said. Scowling, he and the other pirates approached Captain Hook. ‘’You’re going overboard, Hook.’’

Glowering, Captain Hook stepped back at a snail’s pace. He found himself by the ship’s side. His eyes widened after he fell into the water.

‘’Captain Hook!’’ Smee exclaimed in a worried tone.

After swimming to shore, Captain Hook ran. *My men will eventually suffer* he thought. He closed his eyes for a few moments. Captain Hook stumbled a few times. *I have to rest.* He gasped the minute he came across someone he was familiar with.

Captain Hook smiled as Wendy placed berries in a basket. *The girl can lead me to Peter Pan. I will defeat my enemy once and for all* he thought. He faced his hook for a moment. Captain Hook focused on Wendy again. He approached her.

Wendy turned her head and gasped. ‘’Captain Hook! What are you doing here?’’

Captain Hook removed his hat before he bowed. ‘’Greetings.’’ He viewed Wendy’s eyes increasing in size due to confusion. He wore his hat another time. 

‘’A gentleman,’’ Wendy muttered as she smiled and blushed.

‘’My men attacked me earlier before I fell into the water. They are probably following me now. I’m trying to avoid them.’’

Captain Hook looked over his shoulder. He frowned after he thought he heard footsteps. *I’m correct about my men following me.* He stretched his arms for a few seconds.

‘’You should rest,’’ Wendy said to Captain Hook. She watched as he smiled and nodded. Wendy viewed him resting on the ground and closing his eyes. She saw how he was curled up in a ball. 

‘’THERE HE IS! THERE HE IS!’’

Captain Hook opened his eyes and sat up. He gasped after he saw Peter Pan. There was a smile on the latter’s face. He viewed Wendy’s wide eyes and blinked. Captain Hook stood. ‘’How long was I asleep for?’’ he muttered.

Wendy faced Captain Hook. ‘’Maybe ten minutes.’’ She turned to Peter. ‘’Why are you revealing where Captain Hook is?’’

‘’The other pirates are looking for him,’’ Peter said to Wendy.

‘’Captain Hook is trying to avoid his men. They are going to hurt him,’’ Wendy said.

Captain Hook began to smile at Wendy. ‘’My men won’t harm me now. I’m fully rested.’’ He approached his crew. *I’ll battle Peter Pan another time. I’m going to view my other enemies.*

Captain Hook walked to Mullins and grinned at him. He placed his hook on the latter’s face. He enjoyed viewing the other pirate’s wide eyes. ‘’I never forgot about you, Mullins. I heard what you said about tossing me overboard. Prepare for your eternal nap, Mullins.’’ 

The End


End file.
